fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fugly Hoes: Reboot (Season One)
Plot The first season '''of The Fugly Hoes' fanfiction series, '''Fugly Hoes: Reboot, first aired on Jan 25th, 2016. Fugly Hoes is a Teenage drama set within the walls of a semi-fictional high school, Nicaragua High School. The season heavily draws inspiration from shows such as Skins and it's predecessor The Fugly Hoes, most of the characters tackling their own issue. On January 25th, 2015, Fugly Hoes: Reboot was renewed for a 16-episode second, third, fourth (and so on) season after no episodes had aired due to the impact it had on the reviewers and it's set popularity for when it airs. They are expected for a 2016 release. Cast Main Cast *'Michael Willet' as Joe Sweeting (13/20) - An emotionally closed off gay kid who can be over the top. *'Zoey Deutch' as Lily Bruno (13/20) - A bright young girl with plenty of talent, but a terrible anxiety disorder. *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh (13/20) - One member of the three popular girls and the most humble and kind of the bunch. *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie (13/20) - A slightly nerdy, slightly cocky, but loving homosexual kid who keeps his friends close while dealing with keeping personal secrets from them. *'Logan Lerman' as Nathan Anderson (13/20) - A stand-offish, sometimes blatantly rude and bitchy student with cystic fibrosis who likes to distance himself from others. *'Maia Mitchell' as Maya Dumas (13/20) - An excitable, friendly student who tries to get along with most and does whatever she can for the team. *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales (12/20) - A sweet and wholesome boy who is very musically spirited and enjoys playing multiple musical instruments. *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz (13/20) - An exchange student from Estonia who is fluent in English, but people ostracise her and find her strange. *'Shawn Mendes' as Zach Birch (13/20) - Labelled as a school bully for hanging with the football team, he has to deal with the backlash of the rude, uncaring friends that are the school's football team. Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Looijen (12/20) - The second of the popular girls who joins their group to become popular, however much she may dislike their leader. *'Victoria Justice' as Alison Spears (13/20) - The ringleader of the popular three and biggest bitch of them all. She's the head bitch of the school, who likes to boss everyone around an be in control. *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Sis Larson (2/20) - A stone-cold friend of Emma's and hardcore Lea Michele stan. *'Jake T. Austin' as Andrés Herrera (6/20) - Another member of the football team who often terrorized the glee club. *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez (11/20) - One of the school's bullies who likes to terrorize other students for fun. *'Mark Indelicato' as Emma Spears (8/20) - A flamboyant, over the top, feminine gay kid. *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters (7/20) - A polite and wise transfer student from New York. *'Keke Palmer' as Gina Roberts (8/20) - A sassy and sometimes rude girl, very possessive of and jealous about her boyfriend Matt. *'Brianna Hildebrand' as Jackie St. Clare (2/20) - One of very few outed lesbians within the school and a Cheerio. Guest Cast *'Raymond Ablack' as Happy Nahir (1/20) - *'Eric Osborne' as Tim Krabbe (1/20) - Lily's cousin from rehab. *'Luke Benward' as Kyler Magee (4/20) - A member of the football team originally from Georgia who moved to his new school. He is very humble and boy-next-door type. *'Tristan Wilds' as Rufus King (1/20) - A sassy, free spirited and no filter nerd. *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble (3/20) - One of the school's outcast freaks who is known for her compulsive lying and pulling weird stunts. *'Ki Hong Lee' as Carl Preston (0/20) - *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir (4/20) - The only devout Muslim girl within the school. *'David Henrie' as Frankie (2/20) - A man that Kyle often hallucinates. Revealed to be his brother. Special Guest Stars *'Carrie Fisher' as Buffy Ogilvie (2/20) *'Margot Robbie' as Margot Ogilvie-Nederberg (1/20) *'Max Irons' as James Nederberg (1/20) *'Lea Salonga' as Kim Dumas (1/20) *'Faith Hill' as Natalie Birch (2/20) *'Ewan McGregor' as Mark Birch (2/20) *'Viola Davis' as Rochelle Dales (1/20) *'Julie Walters' as Farrah Sweeting (1/20) Episodes Songs See List of Songs from the Fugly Hoes: Reboot. Attendance Main Events Alison/Becca *Alison cuts Maya from their group in exchange for Becca. *Alison and Becca join Glee Club. *Alison opens up to the group about her past. *Alison tells Matt about her crush on Nate. *Alison makes a move and gets Nate back in the club and asks him to the dance. Sydney/Angelika *Angelika joins Glee Club. *Sydney joins the Glee club, after Alison tells her to. *Sydney betraying Ang's trust and their consequent fall-out, with Ang quitting and re-joining Glee club. *Nathan finds out about Sydney's bulimia. *Angelika breaks down due to her crush on Nate. *Angelika deems herself over Nate. *Angelika notices Sydney's eating disorder *Angelika dances with Rufus at the dance Zach *Zach joins Glee Club, beyond his friends wishes. *Zach is kicked off the Football team. *Zach's struggle with and eventually coming out as bisexual. *Zach's short love triangle with Joe and Nathan. *Zach starts dating Joe. *Zach comes out as bi-sexual to his parents *Zach flips out at Joe *Zach and Joe go public Nathan *Nathan joins Glee Club, as Angelika convinces him to do so. *Nathan kisses Zach, but has no feelings for him, then they bond a friendship. *Angelika has a crush on Nathan, but he rejects her advances. *Nathan finds out Sydney has bulimia. *Nathan quits Glee Club *Nathan has a heart to heart with Alison *Nathan sort of apologizes *Nathan is allowed back in the Note-Worthys Maya/Matt/Gina *Matt and Maya's friendship and possible relationship if Matt weren't already dating Gina. *Maya's attempted murder on Gina and their numerous fights. *Maya finds out she has Premature Menopause and consequently spirals into depression. *Gina and Matt's break up. *Matt helps Alison with her problem *Matt sees that Gina has moved on *Matt and Maya make out at the dance. Joe *Joe joins the Glee Club. *Joe and Lily become captains of the Glee Club. *Joe has a crush on Zach. *Joe and Zach start dating. *Joe becomes a Cheerio. *Joe/Lily/Zach/Nathan friendship. *Nathan breaks off any relations with Joe. *Joe tells Lily about Kyle's birthday *Joe is upset that Zach isn't into PDA *Joe and Zach fight *Joe and Zach go public Lily *Lily gets publicly humiliated after being slushied. *Lily joins Glee Club, having a panic attack on stage. *Lily and Joe become captains of the Glee Club. *Lily begins getting strange texts from an unknown number. *Lily stays with Kyle, instead of at her orphanage. *Lily/Joe/Zach/Nathan friendship. *Lily finds out Nathan was sending her those texts, breaking their friendship. *Lily refuses to perform at Sectionals due to the shitty treatment she's gotten. *Lily and Jackie's undefined romantic storyline. *Lily plans a surprise party for Jackie *Lily gets Jackie money *Lily and Jackie go to the dance together but deem each other friends Kyle *Kyle joins the Glee club. *People find out about Kyle's depression/bipolar disorder and alcohol addiction. *Kyle causes a huge fight in the Glee Club. *Kyle/Lily friendship. *Kyle invited Lily to stay with him. *Kyle acts more depressed *Kyle has a run in with Kyler who flirts with him *Kyle goes to the dance in a trio with Matt and Maya *Kyle fights off another advance from Kyler *Kyle witnesses part of the fight between Byron and Jackie *Kyle celebrates his 16th birthday publicly Cass/Perry/Jackie/Kyler *Cass joins Glee Club *Perry joins Glee Club to replace Gina at Sectionals *Jackie and Kyler join Glee Club *Kyler comes onto Kyle several times Emma *Nathan convinces Emma to join Glee Club *Emma's crush on, eventual dating of and eventual break-up with Joe. *Emma leaves Glee Club and returns randomly the next episode. Note-worthy's *The Note-Worthys perform at their Invitationals *The Note-Worthys get locked in the choir room for a night by Mrs. Clark *The Note-Worthys perform and win at their Sectionals *The Note-Worthys perform at the Valentines Day Dance and allow Nate to rejoin *The Note-Worthys are massively slushied on stage by Alex and Andres. Rules *One character cannot sing all songs in one episode *Only eight songs or less per episode *You may not write more than one episode at a time without permission *You must firstly have permission to write any episodes at all *The episodes must relate to past episodes and push along any storylines *You must finish any episode you start *You must complete any episode you start within three days or less Gallery FHRAngelika.jpg|Angelika Kuzz FHRJoe.jpg|Joe Sweeting FHRKyle.jpg|Kyle Ogilvie FHRLily.jpg|Lily Bruno Mathre.jpg|Matt Dales FHRMaya.jpg|Maya Dumas FHRNathan.jpg|Nathan Anderson FHRSydney.jpg|Sydney Walsh FHRZach.jpg|Zach Birch FHRAlex.png|Alex Rodriguez FHRAlison.jpg|Alison Spears FHRAlyssa.png|Alyssa Fowble FHRAndres.png|Andres Herrera FHRBecca.jpg|Becca Looijen FHRCarl.jpg|Carl Preston FHRCass.jpg|Cass Winters FHREmma.jpg|Emma Spears FHRGina.png|Gina Roberts FHRHappy.jpg|Happy Poolaalaa FHRJackie.jpg|Jackie St. Clare FHRKyler.jpg|Kyler Magee FHRPerry.png|Perry Dahir FHRRufus.jpg|Rufus King FHRSis.jpg|Sis Larson FHRTim.jpg|Tim Krabbe